Piper Halliwell
D.O.B - 7th June 1973 SPECIES - Witch POWERS - Molecular Combustion (the ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode, Molecular Immobilization (the ability to slow down molecules to they appear to be frozen in time), Spell casting, Potion making, Scrying, Power of Three She is the 2nd daughter of Patricia Halliwell, a witch and Victor Bennet, a mortal. In season 1, thanks to her younger sister Piper and her sisters became witches. Piper was always reluctant about being a witch and wouldn't go near a church. She believed that now she was a witch, if she entered a church, she would burst into flames. She is also a very superstitious and on every friday the 13th, she wears as many lucky charms as she can. After excepting her life as a witch, Piper had another shock coming to her, in the form of a handyman called Leo Wyatt. Piper later discovered that Leo wasn't only a handyman, he was also a whitelighter (guardian angel) sent to guide Piper and her sister while they learn to controle their new powers. When Leo showed up one day after being posioned by a darklighter (an evil angel), Piper found out that he was slowly dying. Fearing that she would lose Leo forever, Piper fineally opened her heart and told Leo that she loved him. Leo survived through Piper's love and revealed that he too loved her. However as their love was forbidden by the Elders, Leo left and Piper was alone. In the finale, Piper lost one of her close friends Andy Trueman, to a demon. In season 2, Piper, still missing Leo, continued to fight evil with her sister. Piper then began dating her new neighbour Dan Gordon, but her life was once again turned upside down, when Leo returned and revealed that he was now longer a whitelighter, he was now mortal. Piper stayed with Dan as long as she could, but her feelings for Leo wouldn't go away, they only got stronger and she eventually broke up with Dan and began dating Leo again. The Elders that gave Leo is wings back and he was once again a whitelighter, but this time he wasn't going to leave Piper. In the finale, not wanting to leave Piper, Leo took her up to see the Elders. In season 3, Piper returned with Leo from spending a month in heaven, to reveal to her sisters that she and Leo have to break up or they will take Leo away and she will never see him again. With the help of their ghostly Grams, Prue and Phoebe organize a secret wedding for Piper and Leo under an eclipse, so that the Elders can't look down on them. However, the Elders figured out their plans and took Leo away from Piper, before they got the chance to get married. Piper was left devistated. Still mourning the loss of Leo, Piper fought by her sisters sides and continued to vanquish evil. The Elders then realized that Piper and Leo's love would never get in the way of her destiny as a Charmed one and sent Leo back to her. After a few months went by, the Elders, seeing that Piper and Leo were destined to be together, gave them their permission to marry. Soon enough Piper and Leo were married with her sisters Prue and Phoebe, her father Victor, her friend Daryl Morris, Phoebe's boyfriend Cole Turner, her ghostly Grams and her ghostly mother Patricia as guests. In the finale, Piper's worst fears became reality, when a demon killed her older sister Prue, leaving her heartbroken. In season 4, still grieving from the loss of her sister Prue, Piper did everything she could to talk to her, but she wasn't allowed. At Prue's funeral, Piper and her sister Phoebe came across a girl called Paige. They later discovered that Paige was their half sister on their mothers side, making her a sister witch and a Charmed one. First resisting that Paige was her sister, fearing that she was going to replace Prue, Piper kept her at a distance, but as time went by Piper realized that Paige wasn't trying to take Prue's place, she just wanted to be apart of their lives. Piper excepted Paige as her sister and welcomed her into her home and her heart. Piper and Leo then began trying for a baby, but Piper later found out that it would hard, if not impossible for her to conceive, because of all of the demon fighting. This broke Piper's heart, as she has always wanted to be a mother. In the finale, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were given the chance to have their powers taken away and live normal lives, but later decided that their powers were apart of who they are and what they were meant to do in their lives and decided to keep them. Piper had another big shock from the Angel of Destiny, when he told her, Phoebe and Paige that Piper was pregnant. In season 5, Piper began to fear for her life and the life of her unborn child, who she thinks is a girl, after remembering that her mother died when she was very young. After getting over her fear, Piper became strong and excited about the arrival of her child. One day whilst fighting demons, a poisoned arrow was shot at Piper's stomach, but was reflected by a magical force field created by her unborn child. Piper's unborn child was definately special, but the babies powers were the only thing protecting Piper from demons. When Piper was 6 weeks away from her due date, the hospital told her that she had to do nothing but bed rest, which was very hard for Piper to do, but she agreed for the sake of her unborn child. That same day, all magic, good and evil disappeared from the world and then Piper became very scared, as her water broke. Knowing that the baby was coming, Piper feared the worst, especially when a demon showed up wanting to take her baby. However, her sister showed up just in time to vanquish the demon. Piper then found herself having to lie on the dining room table and with the help of her husband Leo, and her sisters Paige and Phoebe, Piper gives birth. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are all in shock when the baby turns out not to be the girl she saw in her future, but a beautiful baby boy, that they later call Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Piper, Leo and her sisters spent all of their time protecting Wyatt, knowing that every demon wants him dead. In the finale, Piper discovers that Leo has become an Elder and now has to leave her and Wyatt. This breaks Piper's heart, but she knows that she has to stay strong for her son. In season 6, Piper has now become a single mother to her son Wyatt. She still fights along side her sister against evil, but her number one concern now, is her son. Piper started dating again but soon gave that up and focused on protecting her son. On Wyatt's first birthday, Piper and Leo were transportated to the ghostly plane and after Leo was shot with a darklighters poisoned arrow, fearing that she would once again lose him, she and Leo made love. After they were rescued, Lep returned to the other Elders. After her passionate night with Leo on the ghostly plane, Piper discovered that she was once again pregnant. Unfortunitly, Piper took a step back from the demon fighting, as her unborn child didn't have the force field that Wyatt did, therefore they could both get hurt or even killed. In the finale Piper went into labour, but it was far from a regular birth. Piper was rushed into hospital and needed an emergency cesarean. Through her cesarean, Piper began hemorrhaging and it was touch and go wheather she would survive. Being as tough as she is, Piper fought and survived. She and Leo welcomed another boy into the world which they called Christopher Perry Halliwell. In season 7, Piper, now a single mother to 2 young boys, devoted herself to being a mother. She occationally battled demons with her sisters but mostly was a mother. She and Leo got back together and they were a family once again. Leo was once again taken away from Piper and his sons by the Elders, who erased his memory and told Piper, that if he found his way back to her, then they would leave him alone and he would become mortal, forever. Piper was broken hearted and was slowly dying. One of the Elders tricked Leo into choosing to be a full time Elder. However, when Piper ws on the verge of dying, Leo heard her cry, turned his back on the Elders once and for all, became human and returned to an ill Piper. By the time Leo got to Piper, their son Wyatt had used his powers to heal her. In the finale, Piper and her sisters faked theirs and Leo's deaths so that they can have the normal lives they have wanted for so long. In season 8, Piper began living a normal life with her husband and sons. But she and her sister heard that there was an ultimate power coming and decided to return to their magical lives. Piper's world came crashing down once again, when Leo got in a car crash and was on the verge of dying. Piper pleaded with the Angel of Destiny to intervene and save Leo, but the best that the Angel of Destiny could do, was take Leo away from Piper and their sons. The Angel of Destiny promised Piper, that if she and her sisters defeated the ultimate power, then Leo would be returned to her. In the finale, after defeating the ultimate power, Leo was returned to Piper and was promised that he would never be taken away again. With no more demons to fight, Piper opened the resturant that she always dreamed of owning and called it Halliwell's. She and Leo also had another child, this time it was a girl, the girl that Piper always dreamed of having, they called her Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Many years later, in 2050, Piper and Leo are still together and living a happy, healthy life at the Manor. They have nine grandchildren which they take care of when their parents are working or fighting evil. It is also revealed that one of Piper and Leo's grandsons is called Matthew, who has the power of telekinetic orbing. Piper is last seen reading the Book of Shadows to her granddaughter Prudence and tells her that she can look at it, as it will be hers one day.